The Space On the Border
by Vocaloid 01 Hatsune Miku
Summary: Everyone knows that walls are meant to divide, but walls take up space. The wall that divides the two kingdoms of Megui and Shikane was the only agreement between the royal families. If a princess and a commoner meet at the wall and tear away the stone, when they kiss, their lips meet at the border. So who's land is the border? LenKu.


Miku looked out the window of her castle room. She had given up her knitting long ago, sipping black tea to stay awake so that she could stumble her way out of the palace by midnight.

Our Princess Miku of the lavender kingdom of Megui was quite a beauty indeed. Her skin was porcelain ivory and her round face was perfectly proportioned, with wide, innocent, pearl like eyes framed by thick black lashes. She had a doll like mouth and slender nose. Her cheeks always sported a pinkish tinge. Her form was slender and feminine, although nothing like her mother Luka's. Miku was sixteen years of age.

She escaped the palace every night to go to the garden, so her weekly visits out at night wouldn't seem irregular. They had to be careful not to get caught.

"They" included herself and the beautiful blonde boy she met on her walk in the woods one afternoon. She had crossed the border into the neighboring kingdom of violet, Shikane.

The only daughter of Queen Luka and King Gakupo should be careful. Crossing the border into Shikane was a big no-no. The two kingdoms could not have been more different, and their differences caused great friction.

The princess Teto of Shikane got what ever she wanted, when ever she wanted it. The grandest parties, the finest dresses and shoes, the prettiest jewels. They were obviously more important than the welfare of the humanity living inside the gates.

But walls couldn't go on forever, right? They could one day be breached, correct? These were the thoughts that Princess Miku was thinking as she twirled a strand of wavy teal hair around her slender finger.

Finally, her best friend and maid Gumi came timidly in after knocking three soft wraps on the wooden door of the princess's chamber. "Princess, I came to get you ready for your outing," Gumi curtsied swiftly.

The Princess looked on with amusement in her eyes. "Gumi...You have all of my respects. You needn't go on with all the formalities. Can't I have one person who I doesn't use those awfully old fashioned actions?"

Gumi blushed a light pink and hurried about brushing the princess's long teal hair. "Skip that, too, Gumi. I did it earlier."

The scatterbrained greenette hurried to fetch Miku's flowing silk cloak. Then she tied it daintily around the princess's neck with nimble fingers, handing her the basket full of fruit that she always took to the garden to feast upon while gazing at the stars.

* * *

"I'm leaving, Rin. I've got to run a few errands." Len called to his sister while buttoning his battered cloak hurriedly.

"Bring home an orange if you can," a small, blonde girl stepped out of the second room of the cottage, wrapped in a blanket. Their parents had built the cottage before passing away, the effect of cholera on their poor, weakened bones. Len had been five years old, and Rin just a mere two. They had been taken care off by their uncle Rei until he had passed away five years ago.

So the siblings had been through a lot, and Len had hardly any feelings left anymore. Except love and depression. Love for his sister, depression that Rin had a chronic illness that was unidentifiable by the doctors. Love for his good fortune in keeping himself and his sister alive, depression that they'd never had enough money to move beyond this hell hole. Love for that girl that he was about to see that made him stay awake every night thinking about, Rin sleeping at his side. Depression that this love was forbidden, forbidden in so many ways...

Len smiled at his little sister and kissed her forehead. "If I can," he amended. "I promise I'll be back soon." Rin didn't like being left alone, especially after their parents died. She had always depended on Len to be the strong one. She knew that she should be strong too, although she hadn't found the courage yet. She was afraid. She'd have awful dreams in which Len didn't come home at night, and she was left alone, all alone to fend for herself. She'd always wake up crying as she saw the flames of the fire set the house into ashes. And then they'd start to lick up her skirt, singeing her shins.

Len had taken to climbing in bed with her at night. He was always fretting for his sister's well being, and they held a bond like no other. So they slept at each other's side at night because no demons would get them as long as they were together, right?

The seventeen year old hurried into the night air, which swayed his shaggy, shoulder length hair off his neck. Len had a lean, muscular build, only a body that people who have been working various odd-jobs for a long time could achieve. He had sharp features, and deep, icy blue eyes. Those eyes scanned the streets as he made his way west towards the wall.

The wall stood a hundred meters tall, and as far as Len knew, stretched a million kilometers in distance, separating the two kingdoms.

He knew a place where four large bricks of stone were loose and would slide out, if Miku pushed and Len could catch them when they fell out.

That's right he was having a -very- secret affair with the sweet princess of the rival kingdom. Len didn't know why the two kingdoms were rivals. It was clear to him that Megui outdid Shikane any day.

And of course the word affair was a bit much. All they could do was lean their heads in and kiss for a short time, and hold hands through the stone.

He faced the four cinderblocks that would allow him one sweet moment with his love before the villains bothered them. The villains being the patrols on duty, and the Princess and Len had had many close calls if they stayed more than fifteen minutes.

"Princess?" Len whispered and knocked on the stone urgently.

He got three knocks back.

"Officer!" A voice sweet as candy rang like a bell though the air. Len heard other words like "Go back to your post" And "I'll have you fired!" He smiled. That was his princess.

Finally one of the stones wiggled free. Len caught it and Miku's face came into view. The rest of the blocks fell away. Miku's eyes shined in the darkness.

"Len," She breathed in relief.

"Princess," The words graced his lips as he stared into her teal eyes.

"Remember, call me Miku. I'm not a princess around you."

Len chuckled. "I wasn't calling you A princess, I was calling you MY princess. See the difference?" Miku blushed a light red. She leaned in and kissed him lightly on the lips, but he pulled her in for a longer, more passionate one.

"I love you," he said after they pulled away.

"I love you, too," the princess returned. "And I have your fruit." She held the basket up and set it on the ledge.

The blonde's eyes soften. Always so giving.

"I have to go, Gumi will get worried." The princess said sorrowfully.

"Me, too, probably." Len stated. They both leaned in for one more kiss, short and sweet this time. Len tasted like hearty spices, cinnamon and nutmeg.

With a heavy heart, Miku turned and disappeared into the night, her black cloak swishing and concealing her with blackness.


End file.
